Fish Out of Water
by Ultimate Vampire
Summary: Naruto somehow disappears from Konoha and ends up...well, the answer is in the first link of the first chapter!


**Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are...well, pretty much everyone but Naruto...heh.. **

Nyeh.

* * *

Ally dashed down the shore of Torrey Pines beach in San Diego. Her brother Tom followed close behind. He screamed at her, hopping over playing children and sand castles. She checked behind to see if Tom had caught up any more. She gasped; his hand was a mere two inches away from her face. Ally shrieked as he tackled her down, grabbing for his lemonade, the sole reason he was chasing her hin the first place. The cool tangy drink was all he needed to let her go, but he wasn't getting it without a fight.

Ally half screamed, half laughed as Tom started tickling her feet. She scrambled to get away, kicking him in the face in the process. He reared back in pain as Ally got up and raced away. She continued to run, knowing her brother would be catching up again any minute. She changed direction, turning towards the water. Her feet kicked up puddles left from the last surface wave. She could see the next one approaching, but there was something in the distance. She stopped to get a better view. It looked like a mass of kelp, so she ignored it.

"Give me my lemonade!" Tom screamed. Ally looked behind her and got tackled once more, this time with more force. The siblings squabbled for a few minutes. "Ally, give it back! I paid for that, you know!"

" All the more reason for me to steal it! Besides, there's hardly any left anyway! Why would you want it back?" Ally argued, unscrewing the cap. Tom stopped.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly. Ally scooped up a handful of wet sand, letting him watch. "No..no! Ally, don't you dare! Ally!" She opened her hand, threw the sand in, closed the cap and shook the bottle violently until the remaining lemonade soaked in with the sand. Tom fell over in dismay. Ally opened the bottle one more time and emptied it. She gently laid the bottle in the water and let it float away. Tom grabbed her arm. Before he cold do anything else, he was pushed away by an incoming wave.

Ally screamed. The thing she had seen in the distance was sitting on her lap. It was a plain burlap sack, but there was something in it. Something _moving_. She opened the sack and a boy fell out. Ally screamed even more as the boy stumbled onto the sand. His face was almost blue. Ally remembered the signs. _There's water in his lungs!_ She realised. Her brother shooed people away as she attempted CPR. Finally, the boy started coughing. He choked and spat as Ally helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The boy looked at her dizzily as the color started returning to his face.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?!" The boy started yelling. Ally fell down from shortness of her own breath. She looked up at the boy she had just saved. _Why does he look so familiar?_ She pondered. He looked back down at his savior.

"Who are you?" Ally asked. The boy smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, remember that!" He answered. Ally gave him a strange look. She got up.

"Stay right here, okay?" she said. Naruto nodded strangely. Ally ran up to her parents.

"I'm gonna go up to Gabby's for a minute, okay?" She asked her grandmother.

"Sure, just get your regular clothes on." The woman answered. "We don't want you looking like a little skank, would we?"

"Grandma!" Ally sighed.

"What's with that crowd over there? Did Tom get into some kind of fight again?" her mom asked looking to the mass of people. Ally shrugged.

"No, some boy almost drowned, that's all. But he's okay now." she answered, walking away. When she got to the street, the hotel was just in view. She ran to the door and calmly walked inside. She walked into the elevator, fidgeting as she pushed the button for the fourth floor. When the elevator arrived, Ally walked out into the main hallway. She looked for the sign for rooms 422-457. She walked to room 435 an knocked on the door. A girl answered, holding a mug full of coffee.

"Hey, Ally! What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she said.

"Gabby, you have to go to the beach." Ally said, still fidgeting. "There's something you need to see." Gabby raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. She called to her mom, who granted permission for her to go. The two girls raced down the street to the beach. Ally was actually pulling Gabby, but it was pretty normal for her to do that. When they arrived, Ally was mauled by Naruto as he was trying to run from the crowd of people.

"Person! Girl! Whatever your name is, you gotta save me again!" He screamed. "They won't leave me alone!" Ally caught him and held him away. Gabby shooed away the people.

"Is that..." Gabby asked, poking Naruto's face. She tugged on his hair and cheeks. Naruto could only flail, trying to get her away from him. "It is! It's the real Naruto!" Gabby was astonished.

"Of course I am! That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, crazy lady!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, we have to find out how he got here," Gabby said. Ally explained what had happened, and Naruto told his side of the story. "So..you were fighting with some guy and you ended up here?" Gabby asked after he finished. Naruto nodded. "Well, now we have to figure out how to het you back to where you came from."

"But for now, he needs somewhere to stay," Ally added, getting up, "He can stay with me, if he wants."

"Or me. We have a whole other room in our suite. He can have that." Gabby offered. Naruto looked overwhelmed.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" He screamed angrily. Gabby smiled evilly. Ally scratched her chin. Gabby stopped, and now wore a nervous expression on her face.

"What is it, Gabby?" Ally asked.

"Well, how do you think our parents are going to react to this?" She asked, giving Ally a knowing look. Both their parents were pretty strict when it came to boys. The two girls thought about a cover-up for quite a while. In the meantime, Naruto had made good friends with Ally's grandma, who, in fact, took Karate when she was younger. They were sitting on the beach talking about kata and teaching each other. The woman stood up and walked over to the girls, smiling.

"Ally," she announced, "I approve of this boy staying with us." Ally looked up at her confusedly, but she could see Naruto in the background giving her the thumbs up. She smiled.

"What about me?" Gabby asked. "He has to stay with me for a while too!" Ally sighed. If anyone, it was Gabby's parents who were the most strict. The two thought some more until Naruto, who had been feeling quite excluded, came up with an idea.

"Gabby, do you have any brothers?" He asked. Gabby nodded.

"Yeah, my twin. He's back at the hotel. Oh, I get it! We'll talk him into persuading my parents that you're his friend and that it's safe to stay with us! It's perfect, you're a genius!" She smiled. Ally turned away.

"That wasn't really what your plan was, was it?" She asked Naruto.

"I was going to pretend I was her brother."

* * *

KK R+R! 


End file.
